


Perform (For Me, Baby)

by Teddy1008



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fic Exchange, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Light Sadism, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Starker Kink Exchange 2020, Sub Peter, Sub Peter Parker, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: It's Peter's first time entering a BDSM club. Things take an unexpected turn when he finds himself volunteering to be a part of Tony's demonstration in front of everyone.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 216
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	Perform (For Me, Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this fic is written for p-parkerthespiderboy on tumblr as a part of the Starker King Exchange!

Peter couldn’t help but feel nervous as he approached the entrance of the building. Never in his life did he expect that he would be here, standing in front of a BDSM club while trying not to pussy out. He couldn’t stop thinking about the what-if’s. What if he saw someone he knew? What if he somehow messed up and got banned from the club? What if—

“Shut up,” he told himself, interrupting the endless cycle of thoughts. Worrying like this was doing him no good except causing him to excessively sweat. Everything would be fine; he was just nervous. First time nerves always made everything new seem like a big, scary deal.

He knew that if he didn’t go in, he would end up regretting it. He’d discovered his interest in BDSM and kinks years ago. Years of extensive research and dabbling online meant that he wasn’t a completely newbie; it just meant that he was extra interested now that he knew for sure that he enjoyed it. 

So, keeping that in mind, he slipped inside when the streets were relatively empty, wanting to try and stay out of sight. He was greeted by a woman who had a rather bored expression on her face. She checked him in and gave him his coloured bracelets—blue for submissive, white to show that he was single and ready to mingle. 

There weren’t too many people yet; Peter knew from reading the reviews online that it would get more packed in about an hour. So, he sat down at the bar, got himself some sparkling lemon water, and watched as people began to steadily trickle in.

It was about 9 PM when there was an adequate amount of people, enough for Peter to start feeling slightly overwhelmed again. But he told himself that he wouldn’t leave until he’d spoken to at least one person, so he stayed seated.

Half an hour later, he still hadn’t talked to anyone. 

Frankly, Peter was too shy to make the first move and no one had approached him first yet. But that was remedied soon enough when a red-haired woman at the bar glanced at him and asked, “You okay?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah,” he said, face growing warm in embarrassment. Did he look _that_ lost? “Just getting the hang of things.”

She gave him a sympathetic look. “We’ve all been there,” she reassured. “A good place to start would be watching that demonstration happening in a few minutes. One of the best Doms in this place is gonna be handling it, you know.”

Peter’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Sounds promising.” Thanking her, he hopped off his seat and headed over to the back of the room, where the demonstration was taking place. He hovered for a few minutes as a small crowd began to gather, and finally, someone stepped on the small platform stage. 

The moment Peter’s eyes landed on him, he knew he was a Dom—and a good one at that. The man was wearing a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses, hair styled neatly into place, hands clasped in front of him. He was dressed in a crisp suit and Peter wondered how he wasn’t overheating.

The man scanned the room, like a hawk looking for its prey, and his eyes met Peter’s. Peter flushed and looked away immediately. Fuck. He’d been caught staring. Somehow, he always managed to embarrass himself. 

When he looked back, he noticed that the man’s eyes had moved away, but they occasionally flicked back to him every few minutes. 

Peter jumped when the man clapped his hands and said, “Gather ‘round, ladies and gentlemen! We need to get this show started!” When everyone drew closer, the man cleared his throat and began to speak. “My name is Tony; I’ve been doing demonstrations here for quite a while now. If you’ve seen me perform before, you’ll know what I mean by that. And if you’re new, welcome and don’t be afraid; as long as you don’t bite, no one else will.” He grinned. “Now, today, we’ll be experimenting with bondage and orgasm control.”

Peter’s gut grew warm at that because _fuck,_ if those weren’t some of his biggest kinks, then he didn’t know what was. What Tony said next made that hot sizzling bundle of excitement grow even stronger.

“Now, for those of you who don’t know, I always like to get a volunteer from the audience for these demonstrations. I’ve never had no one volunteer before, so don’t fail me today. Anyone?” The Dom’s eyes travelled over the people, wandering as he tried to pick out someone. He lingered on Peter and his tongue poked out to wet his lips. 

Shit. Tony was hot.

Peter wanted him.

Before he could even process what he was doing, he bravely stepped forward. 

Tony’s eyes lit up as if to say, ‘finally!’ and his grin grew even bigger. “Perfect, perfect! Come up here, kid.”

As Peter stumbled up to the platform, realization dawned on him and he began to process the fact that he’d just volunteered to do… _this._ Whatever this was. When he was standing in front of Tony, he couldn’t help but gulp.

Tony glanced him over and said, “You’re new, aren’t you, pal?”

Peter nodded jerkily. “Yeah.” Suddenly worried that he’d be sent away, he hastened to add, “But I’ve been experimenting in the community for a while now. Just… never something like this before.”

Tony nodded, looking a little more reassured. “Sounds good to me. Now, we’re not going to be doing anything too intense today, but what’s your safeword? And I assume that neither bondage or orgasm control are limits of yours?”

Shit. What was his safeword? “Pear,” Peter said quickly, thinking on the spot. “And they’re both okay with me. Just out of curiosity—what kind of bondage are we exactly talking about?”

Tony flashed him a grin. “You’ll see.” Then, seeing the dumbfounded expression on Peter’s face, he laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “I’m just kidding, kid; I’m not irresponsible. Especially not with a pretty thing like you.” He winked and Peter blushed. “It’s a simple chest harness, rope and all, you know the drill. If you’re comfortable with it, I’d prefer that you strip—it makes a much prettier image, and it’s easier for me to make sure it’s not chafing or too tight since I don’t know your body too well. It’ll also help with the orgasm play.”

At that, Peter glanced at the crowd, scanning their faces, and shrugged. There wasn’t anyone he knew here anyways, and he didn’t even know if he would be coming back. Besides, wasn’t the whole purpose of a place like this to experiment without feeling embarrassed? With that in mind, he agreed. “I’m alright with all of that.”

Tony beamed. “Great, great.”

Peter obeyed, gingerly shedding his clothes. He hesitated at his boxers; he’d never been much of an exhibitionist, but he yanked them down and stepped out of them. Then, he stood at the ‘x’ on the floor, feeling a bit scrutinized by everyone watching. He couldn’t resist shrinking in on himself a bit, but his attention was recaptured by Tony, who moved next to him, close enough that their shoulders were brushing. In his hands, he held red shibari rope and Peter swallowed hard.

Tony noticed and he smiled reassuringly. “It won’t hurt.”

“I know,” Peter huffed.

Tony just turned to the audience and said, “Peter will be helping with today’s demonstration. Everyone, say hello to this gorgeous thing.” Peter blushed. “So, to start off, we’ll be positioning the bight at the center of Peter’s back. Wrap the rope once below his chest. The part that crosses over is in the middle of his back, on his spine. Make it snug, but not enough to restrict his breathing.” Tony’s hands worked quickly as he spoke, and Peter found himself relaxing in his hands, readily allowing Tony to move him around like play-doh.

“Bring the ends back around to the front of the body in the opposite direction; if you don’t, the rope’ll fall off and all your pretty work will be for nothing.” He flashed a grin at Peter, who blushed like a schoolboy again. “Go back to the center, and then pull the ends up through the loop right here… make sure the rope isn’t crossing on itself.”

Peter inhaled sharply as Tony’s hands brushed over his nipples—not intentional, and not for long either, but it had still felt _good._ His mind began to wander, imagining all the beautiful, glorious things Tony’s hands could do— _would_ do. He glanced down in dismay when he felt his cock growing harder, and his face turned bright red. They hadn’t even properly started yet! 

Tony noticed his head movement and followed his gaze. Then, his eyes shot back up and met Peter’s, but he didn’t say anything, just continuing on with the instructions. “Go this way and bring the ends around one more time, above the chest this time. Wrap it here… and then here… Then to the shoulder, and then down here. Now, this is important because…”

Peter tuned him out, just focusing on Tony’s eyes and his face and his everything. Wow, the man was… attractive. Like, really attractive. He caught a flash of hunger and lust in Tony’s eyes too, but that only made his cock grow even harder. He wanted to kneel for Tony. He wanted to be _good_ for him, make him feel good and make him proud. He shivered when he heard Tony’s voice saying, “Good boy,” in his head and a part of him—not his cock, well, that too, he supposed—ached to hear it in person. 

Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, like he was steadying Peter and then told the audience, “Make a half hitch here, on the stem, and then here. Weave it up the shoulder ropes, or, if you want, you can just wrap the excess rope around the stem. You can also extend it to an additional arm tie, or a leg tie, but we won’t be doing that today. And… voila!”

Peter glanced down at his chest and had to bite back his gasp. It looked beautiful and intricate, the red rope a sharp contrast against his skin. Tony slipped a finger under his chin to lift his head, keeping one hand around the rope, and if Peter wasn’t restrained, he would’ve leaned in for a kiss. Where had all his self-control gone?

“Gorgeous.” Tony unashamedly let his eyes travel over his work. “How does it feel, Peter?”

Peter had to clear his throat twice before speaking. “I-It feels good. Um, not too tight or anything. Does… does it look nice?”

“You make it look nice!” a voice called out, and when Peter looked out to the crowd, he caught sight of the red-haired woman he’d spoken to before and blushed. He turned to look at Tony and was caught by surprise at the way the older man’s eyes flashed behind his sunglasses, but he didn’t comment.

He just let his fingers brush over Peter’s cock, making him gasp. Tony smirked. “What’s the problem, gorgeous?”

“Um. N-Nothing.”

The problem was that Peter was going to come all over his hand if he kept teasing him.

Peter watched as Tony wrapped his hand more firmly around his cock and began to jack him off, up and down in a steady motion. Peter couldn’t hold back the moans, especially not when Tony moved so that he was standing behind him. He stumbled backwards by accident when Tony touched a spot that made sparks go off in his mind, and for a split second, felt the tent in the man’s pants.

“Fuck,” Peter gasped when Tony’s hand moved down to his balls. “S-Sir.” He didn’t know where the title came from; he just knew that he liked it and that it felt _right._

Tony seemed to like it too, because his eyes grew even darker. “You look _very_ pretty right now. Very gorgeous. Just for me, hm? Your cock is just as pretty as your face.”

Peter nodded vigorously at those words, not taking his eyes off of Tony’s face for a single second. “Uh-huhhh.”

“You’re not going to thank me for the compliment?” Tony took his hand off of Peter’s cock and raised an eyebrow sternly.

Peter’s heart dropped. “T-Thank you!” he stammered hurriedly. 

“Thank you…?”

“Um, thank you for the compliment?” It came out sounding like a question more than he wanted it to.

Tony smiled at that. “You’re cute,” he said with a small laugh, “but that’s not what I want. I want you to say ‘thank you for complimenting my pretty cock.’”

Peter’s heartbeat _skyrocketed_ at that, even more so when Tony wrapped his hand around it again. “Um, t-thank you for complimenting my… my pretty cock.” The last few words came out stumbled and rushed as Peter’s face turned slightly red, but Tony seemed to find it acceptable because he just hummed.

It didn’t take long at all for Peter to come close, wobbling on the brink of his high. “F-Fuck, ‘m gonna—'m gonna come.”

“No, you’re not.” Tony took his hand off of him again, impassively watching Peter heave a small, silent sob at that. 

“P-Pleaseeee.” 

“No.”

Peter whimpered. He opened the eyes he’d closed at some point—he didn’t even know when—and looked at Tony pleadingly. The man was a few inches taller than him, so he had to tilt his head up slightly to meet his eyes. And it hit Peter again just how fucking hot Tony really was. Without thinking, he leaned forward for a kiss, but Tony gently pulled him backwards with his grip on the chest harness, making Peter flush and whine again. 

“Not now,” the man murmured.

“Whyyyy.” It came out more like a complaint than an actual question.

Tony didn’t answer, just shifting so that his hand was hovering over Peter’s cock by a few inches.

Peter tried to thrust up but was held back for most of his efforts. “Please!” he wailed eventually. He was _so fucking close._

Tony hummed. “You really wanna come?”

“Yes! Yes, Sir, ohgodplease—”

“What if I sent you home in this state, told you not to touch yourself or come until you saw me here again?”

“I—” Peter broke off with a small sob. “I would do it. B-But _please,_ Sir, ‘m so close—”

“I know, lovely, you’ve told me that many times now.” Tony smiled and carded his hand through Peter’s damp hair. “Gonna be a good boy, sweetheart?”

_“Yessir—”_

“Beg, darling. I want you to beg for me to let you come. And then I want you to thank me for allowing you that privilege.”

Peter didn’t hesitate to blather his pleas. “Please, Sir, please! I’ve been so good, been—been tryin’ so hard and ‘m so _close_ and I’ll be soooo good, Sir, so good, just for you, please—” He broke off with a moan when Tony finally grasped his cock again. “F-Fuck, Sir—”

“Feels good, hm?”

“Uh-huh. Uh-huh! T-Thank you, Sir, fuck, thank you, thank you, _thank you—”_

“Look at’chu.” Tony chuckled. “You’re a mess, darling. But still just as pretty.” He released his grip on the ropes and moved over to Peter’s nipples, gently brushing over them and eliciting a gasp from Peter. He pinched them until they were hard, playing with them and fuck, shit, _fuck,_ Peter was gonna— 

“Can I—ple—may I—”

“Yes, go ahead.”

Peter came with a loud shout, shuddering and throwing his head back onto Tony’s shoulder. Tony milked him through his high, hand moving until it began to hurt, _fuck, he was too sensitive—_

“Sirrrrrr.”

Tony chuckled and finally took his hand off. “Okay, okay.”

Peter shivered and closed his eyes, aware that he was being released from the ropes that were bound around his chest. He let Tony’s nimble hands work swiftly, and then was briefly aware that he’d been lifted into a strong pair of arms. He didn’t open his eyes, couldn’t, he was too tired.

He was set down on something soft and comfortable, and then a hand was gently combing through his hair, turning him into a puddle. “You tired, sweetheart?”

Peter blearily opened his eyes and met Tony’s. The man had taken off his sunglasses, and they were… in a room? It hit Peter then that he’d been basically _performing_ in front of an audience. He’d completely forgotten during the scene. He flushed in slight embarrassment and gave a slight nod. 

“Sit up, baby, have some water.”

 _Baby._ Peter liked that. He obeyed Tony’s order, gently urged on by his hands, and sat up. He reached for the bottle in Tony’s hand, but the man just batted them away before bringing it up to his lips. Oh. This was… this was nice. Peter closed his eyes again and let himself be taken care of. After quenching his thirst, he managed to croak, “Thank you.”

Tony sniffed a smile and drew him closer to his side. “No, thank _you._ You were beautiful out there. Really.”

Peter ducked his head, blushing. He liked how his body slotted right against Tony’s. It felt right, like something that’d always existed and just been. “Thank you,” he murmured again, not knowing what to say. “Where…?”

“We’re in a back room.” Tony understood his unfinished question. “For aftercare.”

“Aftercare?”

“Uh, yeah, aftercare, kid.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Do you not—”

“No, no, I know what it is!” Peter stammered. “I just… I didn’t know that you would…”

Tony huffed. “Of course I would,” he chided, ruffling his hair. “I’m a Dom. Not one of those fake ones; an actual Dom.”

Peter nodded, taking that in. “Yeah.”

“Close your eyes and shush,” Tony directed. “Here, you can lean against me while I feed you some nice chocolate. Do you have any allergies?”

Peter shook his head, obeying Tony’s orders, and felt a piece of chocolate pressed to his lips. He opened his mouth and took it in. The sweetness melted in his mouth, soothing him, and he sighed happily. And Tony continued to feed him little bits and pieces of the chocolate, breaking it from a Hershey’s bar. Peter even licked Tony’s fingers as he was hand-fed, enjoying the way his fingers felt in his mouth. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed since they’d first entered the room—hours, maybe? But eventually, he opened his eyes and said awkwardly, “Um, I don’t wanna keep you here forever…”

“You’re okay now?” Tony pulled back to look him over, like he didn’t trust Peter to gauge his own state—which, he probably didn’t, considering he knew Peter was a newbie. Some people might’ve gotten offended at that, but for Peter, it warmed his heart to know that Tony cared so much. 

He nodded. “I am, I promise.”

Tony sighed and released him from his arms. “Alright, kid. You’re good to go, then. I hope you liked what we did today?”

“Definitely.” Peter was already trying to think of when he could come back. 

“Okay, great.” Tony helped him up from the couch and opened the door for him, leading them back into the main room. “You gonna stay for any longer?”

“Probably not,” Peter admitted sheepishly. “I want to, but… it’s getting late.”

Tony smiled. “Understandable.” He walked Peter to the door, as though Peter was in his house, and even opened the door for him. “Have a great rest of the night.”

“You too.” Peter hesitated; he didn’t like how formal this all felt. It was too different from the intimacy and the connection they’d felt before. “Um, Tony… seriously, thank you. It was amazing. For both the scene and the aftercare.”

Tony pulled him into a quick hug. “It’s no problem at all, pal. And, well, if you find yourself feeling off tonight, you can always text me. You’re new to the scene; I wanna make sure newbies like you have a good experience. Like I said, I’m not an irresponsible Dom.” Tony handed him a folded piece of paper. “But maybe... I’m just saying that as an excuse to see you again.”

Peter blinked and accepted it. He opened it, then raised his eyebrow and looked at Tony, who was beginning to look a bit sheepish (Peter hadn’t even thought that was possible). 

Tony shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Text me if you want,” he said with a small smile, one that reached his eyes and made them crinkle at the ends. “No pressure, of course. Seriously.” Ruffling Peter’s hair, he strode away without looking back.

As Peter made his way home, he held on tight to the piece of paper in his right hand. He’d rather sell his kidneys than lose it.

He entered his house and headed straight for his room, ready to pass out for the night. He groaned as he rolled into bed; Tony had really worked the fuck out of him. Which reminded him…

He managed to type out a quick message before passing out into a deep sleep.

_Coffee tomorrow? My treat. – Peter._

If he hadn’t fallen asleep so quickly, he would’ve heard the notification chime of his phone: a response to his text.

_100%. But it’ll be my treat, not yours. See you later, pretty boy. – T.S._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to tell me what you thought and visit me on [tumblr](https://estelsberry.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
